Late Human History
Timeline *'12,000': The New Roman Empire exists. (DW: The End of the World) *'17,000': The Daleks attempt an invasion of Venus. (DW: Genesis of the Daleks) *'37,166': Morestran expedition to the planet Zeta Minor. (DW: Planet of Evil) *'56,789': The Doctor and Georgia Bell travel to Woman Wept. (DW: Woman Wept) *'199,909': The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire begins. (DW: The Long Game) *'200,000': The Doctor kills the Jagrafess. (DW: The Long Game) *'200,100': Rose Tyler uses the heart of the TARDIS to destroy the Daleks. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) *'200,125': The Doctor, Georgia Bell, Conner Bennet and Zac Pemberton save Vesualas from the Ghosts. (DW: Spirits of the Past) *'2,000,000': The Time Lords move Earth light years across space, devastating its surface. It eventually becomes known as Ravolox. It is later restored. (DW: The Mysterious Planet, The End of the World) *'2,999,976': The Doctor and Martha Jones capture a Rawrx. (DW: Message Received) *'3,000,006': The Doctor, Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet stop the escaped Rawrx. (DW: Message Received) *'4,000,000': The Usurians exploit and ruthlessly tax Humans on Pluto. (DW: The Sun Makers) *'10,000,000': The last Humans left on Earth and the Monoids evacuate the planet bound for Refusis II. DW: The Ark) *'10,000,700': The Ark arrives at Refusis. (DW: The Ark) *In the billions of years after this and before the Earth's final destruction, the National Trust preserves the uninhabited Earth, using Gravity satellites to hold back the sun, and restore it back to a "classic Earth". *'500,000,000': The most peaceful point of Human history. (NSA: I am a Dalek) *'5,000,000,000': Earth is finally destroyed when the sun expands. This event is witnessed by some of the richest figures in the Galaxy who are present on Platform One. By this point Cassandra O'Brien.Δ17 is the only living "pure human", though there are several people who are mostly human spread throughout the stars. (DW: The End of the World) :Facsimile editions of Agatha Christie's ''Death in the Clouds are still being published in this year. (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp)'' *'5,000,000,023': The Sisters of Plenitude an order of nurses is discovered to have been experimenting upon Humans. After the experimentations are uncovered the order is taken into custody by the New New York Police Department and the New Humans go on to form a subspecies of Humanity. (DW: New Earth) *'5,000,000,025': The Harassers land on New Earth. (DW: Cats in the Kingdom) *'5,000,000,029': A new "mood" called Bliss is released on New Earth. The product goes wrong when a virus mutates in it, killing most of the population of New Earth (the survivors being those in New New York's Undercity, which is blocked off) and everything else within seven minutes, when the virus even resulted in the death of itself. To protect the citizens of the Undercity, the Motorway was created, trapping - and thus, saving - them. (DW: Gridlock) *'5,000,000,053': New New York's Undercity citizens are finally free from the undercity. The Face of Boe dies after sacrificing himself to save the inhabitants of New Earth, and reveals his secret to the Doctor - "you are not alone". At this point in the far future, humans continue to thrive, and some have interbred with other human-like species. (DW: Gridlock) *'5,000,000,055': The Doctor, Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet stop the Harassers on New Earth. (DW: Cats in the Kingdom) *'5,000,001,023': The cure for Petrifold Regression is discovered, despite the fact that the Sisters of Plenitude had already developed a cure a thousand years previously. (DW: New Earth) *'10,000,000,000': Sol explodes, rendering non-viable the star system in which Earth once existed. (DW: Colony in Space) *'100,000,000,000,000': Humans, Futurekind, and some other aliens still survive in the elderly Universe, and end of all ages, where most stars and galaxies are extinguished. Those surviving humans prepare to journey to Utopia. They make it, but they find the planet uninhabitable, and to survive they make themselves into cyborgs known as the Toclafane. (DW: Utopia, Last of the Time Lords)